ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Death of King Alesander Baratheon
The King is dead. Long live the king. Only a fortnight after the Grand Tournament of King’s Landing, King Alesander Baratheon has been murdered in the Red Keep with an attempt made on the Lord Hand Roland Westerling as well. Alesander is not the only life taken before its time, however - Lord Thyron Rosby was murdered in his chambers the same night, slain by some unknown assailant. With a pair of murders following so swiftly upon each other’s heels - one of them the King of Westeros himself - many in King’s Landing grow worried for their own lives. Above it all the bells begin to toll, signalling the great tragedy that has befallen the southern realm. Robert Baratheon is now poised to sit the Iron Throne, a boy of only eight. Tensions were already high in King's Landing and now were sparked by this act of kingslaying. The Grand Feast now just seemed liked a distant memory, the talk of the victors of the events and the Queen of Love and Beauty all dissipated in light of what had just recently occurred. Possible tensions with the North are now elevated following brawls between southerners and northerners and a near conflict erupting surrounding the actions of Damion Lannister and his interactions with the Ironborn. Meryn Redwyne is found dead following his role in Leyton Hightower's arrest, only adding further doubt to the stability of King's Landing. Further tensions are highlighted between various parties, especially of that surrounding the Dornish and particularly Allyria Martell and her uncle's involvement in a brawl which led in the death of a favoured uncle to Lord Tarth. Leyton Hightower still sits imprisoned, awaiting his trial by combat in light of the accusations of kinslaying and treason directed towards him. The city watch is out in force, attempting to keep things calm, while investigations begin, searching for who might be responsible for this most heinous crime of kingslaying. Events in Dorne In Dorne a peculiar cult has arisen, though some doubt its very existence. Lord Quentyn Uller’s bastard daughter was recently murdered by a Maester’s apprentice, a motive is unknown but it has sent shockwaves through Hellholt and will soon be known throughout Dorne. A religious riot occurred recently in Sunspear which ended with several dead and the leader of the revolt stripped and whipped in front of the people of Sunspear. Mors Martell has been funding projects to employ the impoverished of Sunspear, increasing his reputation with the poor of Dorne. Harmen Santagar, Lord of the Spottswood, has recently passed away as well. Events in the Iron Isles In the Iron Islands a grand wedding is set to be held between Lady Skadi Harlaw of Ten Towers and Lord Dagon Ironmaker. It looks to be a luxurious affair, though a recent letter by Torgon Pyke may yet spoil the day. Tensions rise between the Ironmaker and Lord Tristifer Tully, who refused his deal to occupy Oldstones as an Ironborn launching point for raids in the Narrow Sea. Events at the Wall On the Wall a new Lord Commander has been elected - young Theon Stark being chosen from among the brothers in Castle Black. Neither Shadow Tower nor Eastwatch-by-the-Sea voted in his election. Tensions are high between the senior Commanders of the two exterior castles and the young Stark of Castle Black. Events in Essos A triarch of Volantis has fallen - Vilyx Valaar has perished under suspicious circumstances. The entire city mourns his passing, even as it prepares for elections to name the new member of the triumvirate. In Slaver’s Bay, war is heavy in the air. With the Targaryen Prince Aerys killed in battle along with a Dothraki Khal, Temur, the upcoming moon will be littered with battles and sieges. The Volanteen forces that took Bhorash has moved east towards Meereen and will arrive by the end of the week. Yunkai is still under siege by the forces of the New Ghiscari Empire who seek their lead from their newly elected Emperor. The island of New Ghis is now under siege by a mix of Volanteen forces and Golden Company forces. Spread of Rumours * Knowledge of the Grand Tournament, its victors and the conclusion of the Grand Feast will have spread through the known world by now. * News of the betrothal between King Alesander Baratheon and Princess Lyarra Stark would be known around the realm following the announcement upon the steps of the Great Sept of Baelor in the days following the Grand Feast. * Lord Leyton Hightower’s imprisonment would be known around the realm. * News of King Alesander Baratheon’s death will spread through the immediate vicinity of the Crownlands immedietly and will spread to the Reach, Westerlands, Stormlands and Dorne by 10/28/15. It will spread to the Vale, Riverlands, the North and the Iron Islands on 10/29/15 and to Essos on 11/1/15. * News of the city of Astapor surrendering to the New Ghiscari Empire will be known throughout Essos immedietly and will reach Westeros on 10/28/15. * News of the siege of Yunkai has already spread through Slaver’s Bay and Volantis. Word will reach the remainder of Essos by 10/28/15 and Westeros by 10/31/15. * News of the siege of New Ghis will spread to Slaver’s Bay by 10/27/15 and the remainder of Essos by 10/29/15. News will spread to Westeros on 11/3/15. * News of a peculiar cult has arisen from Ghaston Grey and will spread through Dorne on 10/28/15 and through the Southern Kingdom on 10/30/15. Word will spread to the North on 11/2/15. * Word of the religious riot in Sunspear has spread through Dorne already and word will reach the Southern Kingdom on 10/29/15. Word will spread through the rest of the world by 11/2/15. * Word of the previous Lord Commander’s death has spread through the entirety of Westeros. News of the new Lord Commander has already spread through the North and the Vale, spreading through the Riverlands, Westerlands, Crownlands and Stormlands on 10/28/15, and spreading through the Iron Islands, the Reach and Dorne on 10/30/15 and Essos on 11/3/15. * Brigands in the Kingswood are noted and news of the heightened activity will spread through the Crownlands immedietly, the south on 10/29/15 and the rest of the Realm on 10/31/15. Effects *King's Landing is in mourning with the small folk in disarray after the catastrophic events. They seek for guidance from the Small Council and Lord Regent. After rumours spread, this effect will be felt throughout the Southern Kingdom. *Renown spreads for the winner of the events during the Grand Tournament, with whispers of the prowess shown by Robin Redfort and Roland Westerling reaching the corners of the realm in particular. *The City Watch is employed in full force, and the security of King's Landing and the Red Keep is prioritized over all. *Tensions in Sunspear are heightened following the uprising in the city. *Small Folk in the Kingswood are on guard following heightened bandit presence in the area. *Volantis is in uproar over the mysterious death of one of their Triarchs. *New Ghis rejoices over their newly elected Emperor and former legionnaires prepare themselves for battle as an invasion force is seen in their seas. *Astapor remains resistant against the rule of their oppressors, but the strategic importance of the area is well notes. *Meereen is mourning the lose of Aerys Targaryen and they vow vengeance against the Dothraki dogs. *The North rejoices with the nearing return of the King, but many express serious discontent about the announcement of the betrothal of Lyarra Stark and Alesander Baratheon. *Any Northerners who departed King’s Landing by ship will have arrived at their ports. *Northerners who left by land will be nearing the Crossroads by this time. *The armies of Volantis have arrived at Meereen today. *The siege of Yunkai shall commence on 10/28/15. Random Events The Reach sees a fire erupt at the foot of the Red Mountains. Crops are scorched and valuable infrastructure reduced to rubble. Horn Hill takes the most damage, with the immediate areas near it sustaining the same. This event hampers movement in the area and damages part of a potential harvest for the Reach. Criminal activity increases in the Stormlands as pillage, theft, murder and other forms of abuse all see an increase in activity in areas surrounding Storm's End. The areas around Storm's End such as Griffin's Roost and Bronzegate are hit the worst, and the smallfolk look for the Lords of their holdings for guidance and justice. Category:Events